Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Inhumans ** * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Castle Doom ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * * Cerebro Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed and Sue's son Franklin is said to be at the home of Agatha Harkness. At this point in time, Franklin was only recently born back in . The Fantastic Four hired Harkness as Franklin's babysitter, a role she took on from - . Agatha later left the Fantastic Four's employ to begin training the Scarlet Witch in the art of witchcraft in . * Chronologically, the X-Men last interacted with the Fantastic Four in when Marvel Girl was sent on an outing with the Fantastic Four to learn from the Invisible Girl. This led to a clash with the Mad Thinker. Prior to this story, the X-Men had just recently defeated the Z'Nox in . Professor X, Lorna and Havok were last seen in the second story of where they were tested by Xavier since his return to the group. The original students: Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast and Angel all previously appeared in where they battled Kraven the Hunter and the Blob who were secretly under the employ of Mister Sinister. While most of the X-Men are seen next issue, Havok is not seen until and Lorna until . * The deactivated Sentinels seen here were likely ones captured by the X-Men following their original encounter with the mutant hunting robots in - . Chronologically, the X-Men previously clashed with the Sentinels in - . * Spider-Man last encountered the Fantastic Four in where he convinced the group to allow him to borrow a ship so he could fly to Algeria to clear the name of his parents, who were branded as traitors to their country prior to their deaths. Chronologically, Peter's appearance here happened between his appearance in where his employer J. Jonah Jameson tells Peter to get photos of the Black Widow and his appearance in - during his iconic battle with Doctor Octopus that ends in the death of Captain George Stacy. * Daredevil last encountered the Fantastic Four when he was tricked into battling them in when he was tricked into fighting the group along with Spider-Man and Thor by Doctor Doom. Daredevil appears here from between his appearances in when he briefly senses the Silver Surfer's rampage through New York, and when he cooled down a confrontation between Iron Man and SHIELD in his alter ego of Matt Murdock. * Doctor Strange last worked encountered the Fantastic Four during the wedding of Reed and Sue in . His appearance here is between where he also detected the Silver Surfer's rampage and his appearance in when he was entertaining the Ancient One in his home. Strange wears a mask here as he was forced to dawn a disguise following the events of in order to protect his identity. * The robot Colosso was last seen being used to train the X-Men in , a new model was used to test the new X-Men in . * Lockjaw was last seen in when Attilan was attacked by the Silver Surfer. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}